


Prompts

by Ecaus12



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecaus12/pseuds/Ecaus12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Im going to post one shots that I write bassed on prompts y'all give me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "McMasar prompt, Ella brings their baby to a Houston Dash game and it looks so cute in it's McLeod jersey and all the girls are fighting over the baby"

“Elliot get back here!” Ella called after the three year old. He knew better than to wonder off, but the practice fields were like home to him so she couldn’t really blame him.  
“We’ve got a runner!” Bianca yelled as she scooped up the tinny giggling child.  
“Thanks for corralling him, B” Ella gave her second favorite keeper a hug.  
“You know I love this kid as if he was my own,” B laughed, “If youre looking for your boo thang, she’s talking to coach over there,”  
Ella scanned the practice field and spotter her wife talking to the coach. Ella sighed, she sure did miss being on that field.  
“Come on Henniger, you’ve got to share!” Bock came up and wrestled the kid out of her hands.  
“How’s my favorite little man?” Brittany asked him and held up her hand for a high five.  
He babbled a little and touched his tinny hand to Brittany’s this got some ooohs and awwwws from the group of women now gather around. Ella smiled. When she came to Houston she never anticipated this whole team becoming her family, even after she retired.  
Erin fought her way through the crowd, “Alright, alright, where’s my boy? I can imagine that’s the only reason you are all huddled over here,”  
Ochs gave him up to his mom and she kissed his cheek before kissing Ella’s.  
“Hey babe, how was your day?” Erin bounded Elliot on her hip.  
“Great! Just got back from the doctors,” Ella grinned.  
Erin remembered that today was THE day, “Oh my god, I almost forgot!”  
Ella nodded and quietly said to Erin, “Ill tell you when we are alone.”  
They said their goodbyes to the team, or rather Elliot did, since the girls were in love with him and couldn’t have cared less that Ella and Erin were there.  
They got to the car and Erin tried her best to calmly put Elliot in his car seat.  
“Alright,” Erin turned around, “Spill”  
Ella turned on the car first then looked at her wife. Ella was grinning ear-to-ear, so wide that it hurt her face, “It’s a girl!”  
Erin’s hands immediately went to Ella’s stomach. She looked up wide-eyed, a little teary eyed as well, “A girl?”  
“An absolutely healthy girl!” Ella beamed, “Now lets get Elliot home, and you need a shower,” Ella pretended to be disgusted by Erin’s smell.  
Ella drove home, the dumbest happily smile on her face while Erin just kept repeating, “a girl” to herself. 

As soon as Erin set Elliot down he teetered off to his toys in the living room. Erin watched him, imagining his little sister playing along side him in a couple of years.  
“We have to tell our families, come up with a name, I have to repaint the nursery,” Erin started rambling to Ella.  
Ella put both her hands on Erin’s shoulders to calm her, “Woah, woah, woah, babbling is my thing, you don’t get to steel it! Lets just enjoy the news for ourselves for tonight?”  
“Good call. Can I see the picture?”  
Ella dug through her purse for the print out they gave her at the doctor’s office. “Here you go!”  
“Aw, babe, she’s so cute!”  
Ella laughed, “Erin, you can barely tell that that’s a picture of a human being, let alone if she’s cute!”  
“She’s half you, so she’s bound to be a stunner,” Erin winked.  
Ella rolled her eyes. Erin wrapped her arms around Ella, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you,”  
Don’t sweat it babe, I understand. You can’t exactly miss practice during playoff prep,”  
“Love you,” Erin kissed her.  
“Love you too, now go get cleaned up,”  
Ella got to the stadium early, perks of being on the staff for the Dash. Elliot walked along besides her, holding her hand.  
Ella waited in the tunnel as the teams came in from warm ups. Carli stopped and got on one knee, “where’s my good luck hug?”  
Elliot hurried over to Carli and gave her a hug, “I swear Ella, the tinny McLeod jersey on this little guy’s too cute, you’re killing me,”  
“My turn Lloyd,” Erin pushed Carli out of the way and gave her son a kiss. She then gave him to Ella before kissing her as well.  
“Go get ‘em” Ella said and slapped Erin on her butt.  
Erin saluted and headed into the locker room.  
Ella went and found her seat. She loved bringing Elliot to the games. He was an active kid, rarely still, but when he was watching soccer with either of his moms, he always paid close attention.  
“look El,” Ella pointed in the direction of Erin, “there’s mama!”  
Elliot giggled and clapped his hands.  
Ella and Elliot watched as the Dash battled for the semi final game. Every hit Erin takes in the game was like a hit on Ella. It was much harder to deal with being on the sideline than being on the field with her wife.  
In the 92’ minute, just as it was looking like they were going to over time, Carli scored a beautiful goal from outside the 18 to send Houston on to the semi final game.  
The crowed erupted; the ref blew the whistle to mark the end of the game.  
Ella immediately got up and headed for the entrance for the field. Once the teams were done cooling down Ella walked Elliot onto the field.  
“There’s my good luck charm!” Erin smiled and bent down to receive her now sprinting son. She picked him up and spun him around. She looked down at him, “Ella, I didn’t even notice before, you got him a jersey???” She smiled and spun him around to see McLeod across the back.  
“Oh my god that’s adorable!” Kealia said as she came up, “can I hold him?”  
Carli swooped in and snatched him form Erin’s arms, “Not until after I hold him!”  
Kealia huffed, “Fine,”  
“Then I get him!” Ochs said.  
Ella laughed at the girls. Then she turned to her wife and gave her a big hug, “I’m so proud of you Erin,”

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you,” Erin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McMasar prompt, Ella gets seriously hurt during a game and Erin freaks out. Whether she is actually in the game or away on national team duty is up to you

Ella was excited. Since her move to defense it was rare she was in the 18. She was itching to pound one into the back of the net.   
Carli sent in the cross, Ella went up for the header despite being up against the opponents goalkeeper. The goalkeeper tried to punch the ball out, Ella tried to head it, both missed and collided instead.   
Erin watched as Ella collided with the goalkeeper. Ella went down.  
“Get up, get up,” Erin said under her breath.  
Ella stayed down. The other teams goalkeeper was rolling around, Ella was flat on her back.   
One of the defenders was standing over the two, and then motioned for the medical staff.   
Erin sprinted across the field, beating the medical staff there.   
“Ella, you ok?” Erin kneeled down next to her.   
“No, I landed weird, my shoulder is killing me,”  
Erin took a look, her collarbone was very visibly broken. It was sticking up slightly.   
“Yeah, I can see why. Babe, I think you broke your collarbone,”  
“Hows the keeper?” Ella asked.   
“Ill check,” Erin looked over to see the keeper sitting up, rubbing the back of her head.   
“She looks like shes doing ok,”  
The medical staff sat Ella up and evaluated her, “looks like a broken collarbone,” The med staff said.   
They helped her to her feet and Erin walked with them to the tunnel.  
“We are going to take her to the hospital for x-rays,”  
“Im coming with,” Erin insisted.   
Ella looked at her sternly, “No, you are going to finish the game,”  
“But-“  
“No buts, go,” Ella pointed back to the field with her good arm.   
Erin kissed her, “I love you. I’ll be at the hospital as soon as the game is over,”  
“love you too,”

“Babe, move, ive got to get some water,”  
Erin hopped up, “No no, Ive got it”   
Ella stood up, “Ive got it Erin. I appreciate it, I really do, but Im in a sling, not on my death bed.” Ella motioned to the black sling around her shoulder.   
“I know, I just like to take care of you,”  
“Thanks babe,” Ella kissed her, “but I can get my own water,” Ella winked as she walked to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carli interrupts the mcleods

“Oh hell no,” Carli said loudly to herself.   
She had taken one step into the bathroom when she noticed the giant cockroach on the side of the shower. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She turned around and walked straight to Erin and Ella’s apartment. 

 

Ella was in the kitchen, bent over looking through the fridge trying to find something to make for dinner when Erin came in from walking Max.   
“Well that’s a view I like to see!” Erin laughed as Ella wiggled her butt as she continued to look through the fridge.   
“What do you want for dinner?” Ella asked as she stood up and closed the fridge.   
Erin gave Ella a look that Ella knew all to well. She had been seeing it even more since they got married.  
“You,” Was all Erin said.  
“Oh, is that so?” Ella teased. Erin closed the space between them, pressing Ella against the fridge. She eased her hands under Ella’s shirt and kissed her before whispering in her ear, “I’ve been thinking about this all day while I was gone”  
Erin made quick work of Ella’s shirt and began leaving a trail of kisses in all the places she knew drove Ella crazy.  
Erin was now working on Ella’s neck, determined to leave a hicky or two.  
Ella couldn’t take it anymore; she backed Erin against the island and pulled her tank top off. She just wanted to get closer, as close as she could. She let her hands roam free as they kissed.   
Erin deftly lifted Ella, spun them around, set her on the counter, and pulled off her running shorts in one fluid motion.   
“No panties today, I see Mrs. McLeod, bold choice,” Erin smirked. Ella silenced her by crashing her lips against Erin’s.

 

Carli busted through the door, “Oh my God you guys have got o help me with this motherfucking cockroach….” Carli stopped dead in her tracks, “OH MY GOD!”  
Ella quickly jumped off of the counter and hid behind Erin who was still mostly dressed. Erin’s face was 50 shade of red.  
“Oh my God, we EAT OFF THAT COUNTER! You made me and your mother breakfast there, Ella!”  
“Have you ever heard of knocking?!?!” Ella scrambled to find her shorts.   
“Have you ever heard of locking your door?” Carli shot back. Carli reached down and picked up one of their shirts off the floor and threw it square at Erin’s face.   
“Now, come over and kill this cockroach now, or I tell the whole team”

 

Ella and Erin’s faced were still red from embarrassment as they, now fully clothed, walked with Carli to her apartment.   
“This better be a Godzilla sized cockroach,” Erin grumbled. She was embarrassed, but also a bit salty about being interrupted.   
They walked into the bathroom, Erin and Ella leading.   
“Dear God,” was all Ella said when she saw the roach.  
“That thing could eat Max!” Erin said in disbelief.   
“My first thought was to just burn the place down, but I thought getting you was a better idea,” Carli hid behind the two.  
“Well, go get me the broom,” Erin cracked her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "We always read stories when Erin does something special for Ella's birthday. Can you write a story where Ella does someting special for Erin's Birthday?"

Ella woke up early and managed to sneak out of bed without walking her wife. She knew she couldn’t be able to cook anything without waking her up, so she bundled up and walked out into the Canadian winter.   
This was one of the first of Erin’s birthday she actually got to be with her, and she was determined to make it special.   
It also just happened to be a Sunday, so she walked over to the small donut shop down the street. She got Erin’s favorite gluten free donut, two cups of coffee, and a long john for herself.   
She tiptoed back into the apartment. With a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate with Erin’s jelly filled donut in the other, she kissed Erin’s cheek.   
Erin smiled but didn’t open her eyes, “good morning love.”  
Good morning birthday girl, I got you breakfast,” Ella se the items on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed.   
Erin stretched and slowly opened her eyes.   
“You went to The Hole this morning?”  
“Got you a jelly,” Ella nodded.   
“Well thank you babe!” Erin picked up her treat, “Im really hoping you got yourself something too,” Erin eyed her over the donut.   
“Be right back,” Ella got up to get her own.  
The two women relocated to the couch and watched early morning TV while sipping their coffee and nibbling their donuts.   
They cuddled as the snow fell outside. Ella hoped it didn’t snow too much, she didn’t want it to interfere with her plans for the evening. 

 

The two had a lazy day and snuggled up and watched the snow through the window for most of the morning. Erin eventually got up and looked out the window, “Its really snowing out there,”  
Ella got up and looked down at the street, not a car insight, snow piling higher by the minute. “I think we might be snowed in,”  
Erin nodded in agreement and then went over to the fireplace and started a fire.   
“I didn’t think we were supposed to get a storm today” Ella said.  
“Nor did I”  
“Well, there go’s my plans. I was going to take you to that new restaurant on 2nd street,”   
Erin wrapped her arms around Ella, “Snow check, I guess”  
Ell was a bit disappointed, “I wanted to make your birthday perfect,”  
“it already is. I’ve gotten to spend it with you! I cant ask for much more than that,” Erin kissed Ella’s forehead.   
They popped in a movie and Erin leaned into Ella as they watched, feet propped up by the fire, Max on Erin’s lap.  
The lights flickered, then the TV and all the lights went dark.   
“Ah….” Ella said. The only light left in the apartment was the glow of the fire.   
“Please tell me the power didn’t just go out,” Erin said.   
Ella got up and tried the light switch, nothing. “The power went out”  
Erin got up and retrieved a flash light, “Ill look at the breaker box”   
“See this is why I married you,” Ella laughed. She knew that if this happened while she was on her own she would have just panicked and not thought to even check the breakers.   
Erin went to the utility closet and starting flipping the breakers.   
“Ok, try the light switch now!” Erin called from the other side of the apartment. Ella flipped the switch a couple times, nothing.   
“Babe, I don’t think it’s the breakers, the power on the whole block is out I think,” Ella said looking outside. The whole street was dark; the stoplight was flashing red.   
“Well fuck…” Erin said looking out the window next to her.   
Erin went and got them both a sweater, and then put Max in his. They stocked the fire and made themselves a bed of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of it.   
“How long do you think the power will be out” Ella asked.  
“Hopefully soon,”  
Ella got up and went to their bedroom; “I guess I can give you your gift now. The firelight makes it kind of romantic,” Ella chuckled as she came back with a small bag with tissue paper coming out of the top.  
Ella sat down across from Erin and handed her the bag.   
Erin smiled and slowly removed the tissue paper. When she saw what was at the bottom of the bag her jaw dropped.   
She pulled out the small box and opened it to see a beautiful, diamond incrusted watch, “Oh my goodness Ella, you didn’t have to,”  
“Its pretty, isn’t it?” Ella smiled, “That’s pay back for the giant diamond ring you got me even though we said we wouldn’t spend that much.”  
Erin put it on. The silver reflected the firelight perfectly, “I love it, thank you babe,”  
“I love you, Happy Birthday,” She kissed her so she could feel just how much she loved her.   
“Today has been pretty perfect,” Erin said between kisses, “I can only think of one way to make it better,” Erin said as she gently laid Ella down on the blankets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Ella's last game before retiring"
> 
> For the one shot I had chicago be her last game

Ella sat at her locker, headphones in, Prime from the Transformers blasting through her headphones. She taped the blue band around her ring finger. Then looked up and made eye contact with Erin across the locker room, they shared a look that only they could understand, and Ella felt just a little bit more at ease.   
To Ella, it was a bit surreal. That it was all going to be over after this game. And it was all too fitting that it was in Chicago, where it all started, her hometown for all intensive purposes.   
Ella taped her wrist and with a sharpie wrote “dad” in crisp clean letters. She then said a prayer.   
Everyone in the locker room could feel it. They had to win, they had to beat Chicago, and they had to send Ella off in glory. To many of the girls, they didn’t want the game to happen, they didn’t want Ella to be leaving them.   
They took the field for warm ups. The grass was perfect in Toyota Park; fans were starting to trickle in. Ella wasn’t sure if this game felt so special because it was against Chicago, or if it was because it was her last, or if it was because it was in such a beautiful stadium, a stadium that was sold out, nonetheless.   
Ella was intensely focused during warm ups, almost more so than usual. They went back inside and prepared for the walk out.   
Ella did her best to soak it in. she lead the team out of the tunnel for the last time with pride. She will never admit it, but a single tear fell as she heard the crowd erupt when the announcer introduced her. And another fell during the national anthem, when she realized she would never hear it for that very spot again.   
The game began, and she forgot about everything.   
That’s why she had started playing soccer in the first place, to forget about all the bad.   
Randy had given her permission to play a bit higher this game. More attacking. He knew she wanted a goal before she retired and he figured, what could it hurt?   
The game was physical, games between the two almost always were. If there was one lasting legacy of Ella on the Dash, it was the unexpected rivalry between the two teams. It wasn’t an outright rivalry, but more of an obviously more physical game between the two teams.   
Kealia had the ball in the box; she danced around one defender, and then got slide-tackled by Johnston. The ball went out for a corner kit. Carli looked back and motioned for Ella to join her in the box. Ella positioned herself, and waited for the kick to make her run. Kealia got the ball and banged a shot right at the keeper, which parried it right back into the middle of the box.   
Ella couldn’t believe it; it was headed right at her, with no one around. It was a goal on a golden platter. Ella tapped it into the far corner.   
She didn’t even remember the ball hitting the back of the net, just running to Carli as she ripped off her shirt in celebration. The whole team piled on top of her.   
“Fuck yeah!” Carli yelled as she helped Ella up.   
Ella winked at the ref as she gave her a yellow for the celebration, “sorry, I had to”  
The ref chuckled. Erin smiled and pated her on the butt when she got back to the defensive line, “really?”   
“Ella rolled her eyes, “You know I had to, the fans waited all season for it!”  
The game continued and Kealia managed to sneak a goal by the Chicago defense as well before half. 

 

The final whistle blew and Ella fell to her knees. She said a prayer. And then looked up to see Erin offering her a hand up. They had held on for a 2-0 win over Chicago.   
They shook hands with the Chicago players, many of whom had been her teammates at one time or another.   
Hemmings gave her a tight hug, “I’m going to miss playing you, old lady,”  
“I’m going to miss playing you as well, Tinkerbelle,” Ella winked.   
Coach Dames shook her hand, “So I guess this is it for you huh?”   
Ella nodded, “what a more fitting place to play my last game?”  
“Just so you know, the Red Stars got you a little gift. Im not sure if you heard the announcement, but they are going to present it to you at midfield here in a minute,”  
The Red Stars GM stood waiting over at midfield. Ella finished shaking hands, and then went over.   
“Thanks everyone for coming out,” LeHue said into the microphone, “As many of you know, tonight was Ella Masar’s last game. Ella played for us beginning in the WPS, then during the WPSL and WPSLE, and for our first season in the NWSL. The organization, as a whole, wants to thank you for being an amazing player and person. We were lucky to have you as a part of this organization when we did. So, we got the people in the office to dig up some old photos of you from your time here and make this for you,” She handed Ella a poster board with a collage of pictures form when she first started playing for Chicago all the way up to when she left.   
“We wish you the best of luck going forward, and cant wait to see what you do next!”  
LeHue handed Ella the microphone, “Ah, well I didn’t know I would be speaking so I didn’t plan anything… All I can say is this is amazing,” Ella said looking down at the collage, “What a more fitting place to play my last game? I just want to say thank you to everyone who has been involved in making me the player and person I am today. My family, who’s in the stands, Hi mom; my teammates, past and present; my beautiful wife; the fans; none of this could have been possible without each and everyone of you. Im going to miss this so very much, but at the same time I cant wait for what’s to come. Thank you,” Ella handed over the microphone and made a B line for where her family was in the stands.   
“Nice speech,” Her brother winked at her.   
Erin wasn’t far behind her. She gave Erin a quick kiss and hug before handing her the collage and climbing up into the stands. She gave each of her family members a hug. Her mom hugged her last, “You’re father would have been so proud of you, I know I sure as hell am,”   
Ella’s resolve was wearing thin and a tear escaped. Her mom wiped it away.   
“Thanks for believing in me,”   
“Always,” Ella’s mom said as she brought her in for another hug.   
Ella climbed back down and her and Erin just stood together, soaking in the moment together.   
“I know it sounds crazy, but I feel like my dads here with me,” Ella said quietly to Erin. She didn’t want to leave the field, afraid that feeling would disappear.   
“I feel it too,” Erin said, “and I’d bet he’s damn proud of you,”  
Ella smiled, “My mom said the same thing.” Ella paused, “Tonight was perfect,”  
Erin nodded, “come on, I bet you have a horde of fans to sign autographs for and reporters to answer questions to”   
The two walked towards the tunnel, hand in hand, and didn’t look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Erin asking Ella if she will take her last name when they get married

Ella looked around her. Early summer was her favorite time of year, and early summer in Canada was proving to be doubly so.

Erin joined her at a table, “aren’t weddings just the best?”

“I absolutely love weddings, and the McLeod’s know how to have a good time,” Ella said motioning to Erin’s parents who were dancing up a storm at Erin’s sisters wedding.

“That they do,” Erin laughed, “expect the same amount of celebration at our wedding. Maybe more, we’ll see what happens when the McLeod’s and Masar’s get together,”

Erin said it casually, but it still peaked Ella’s interest. Erin had been talking a lot about marriage lately. Obviously they had discussed that that was were they were headed, but Ella wasn’t sure if all this talk lately was due to the build up to her sisters wedding or if Erin was planning on popping the question soon. She sure did make it sound soon.

Ella took Erin’s hand and kissed her cheek, “All this talk about marriage and weddings from you lately, maybe you’re finally going to put a ring on it?” Ella winked.

“Maybe,” Erin winked back.

“Well good, because I can’t wait to be an official member of the McLeod Clan”

Erin knew this probably wasn’t an appropriate time or place for this conversation, but she had been looking for a way to bring it up and Ella just opened the door for her.

“When we do get married, how would you like the ultimate membership card to the Clan, how would you like to take my last name?” Erin gave Ella’s hand a squeeze.

Ella was thankful they were off by themselves, a bit away form the two families, because she didn’t want people to see the tear in her eye.

“Erin, Id love nothing more than to be a McLeod,”

Erin could feel the goofiest grin spread over her face, “Ella McLeod des have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”

Ella answered by kissing her, “But first you got to put a ring on it,” She winked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ella and Erin during a Manchester Derby

The two got up and got ready for their ay. Ella walked out of the bedroom with a Manchester United jersey on.

“Ew, are you really wearing that out in public?” Erin turned up her nose at Ella’s outfit choice.

“Uh, yeah, its game day, baby!” Ella pointed to the crest on her chest.

Erin shook her head, “I sometimes wonder why I married you,”

“Excuse me?” Ella put her hands on her hips.

“I mean I love you, flawed football elegancies and all,” Erin kissed her on the cheek.

“That’s a little better,” Ella gave Erin a look.

The two went out and ran some errands before the game.

Ella flipped on the TV, “Erin, hurry up, game starts in 2 minutes!”

“Im coming, Im coming!” Erin came into the living room with two plates with their lunches on it.

“Thanks,” Ella said taking her plate, her eyes never leaving the screen.

In the first 5 minutes it became clear that ManU was going to dominate the flow of the game.

Erin was sitting on the edge of her seat, “Come on! Move it up the flank. Lets go!!”

Ella couldn’t help but giggle to herself, it sounded just like when the keeper directed the defense on the field.

Erin looked at her, “you would think with men thinking they are so superior at this sport that they would play it better. I’ve seen women’s college teams play better,” Erin crossed her arms and leaned back against the couch and huffed.

Ella laughed, “That’s pretty much always true of City…”

“hey now” Erin warned.

The game ended and Manchester United won in a impressive fashion, 2-0.

“Sorry your team sucks- I mean I’m sorry your team lost today…but it was a valiant effort,” Ella winked at a sulking Erin.

“Its fine… Its fine. There’s always next time,” Erin held up a hand, trying to hold off the pity.

“Until next time,” Ella gave her a kiss, “But you know what this means. Until the next game you are responsible for garbage duty!”

“yeah, I know” Erin rolled her eyes.

“Erin, I love you,” Ella kissed her cheek, “Flawed football allegiances and all!”

“I love you too,” Erin smiled at her wife before getting up to take out the trash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella/Erin ask: Who stays up late to read and who lays with their head in their lap? Who cries over ASPCA commercials? Who watches too much TV? Who shows more affection?(through touching and actions) Who takes longer showers? How do they make up after a fight? What's their favorite place to go together? What's their nightly routine? Who is the bigger cuddler? Who is more overprotective? Who makes pillow forts? Who drives and who rides shotgun?

Who stays up late to read and who lays with their head in their lap?  
Ella stays up late reading, because she’s an actual grandma. Erin lays with her head in her lap, just wanting to be close.

Who cries over ASPCA commercials?  
Erin, hands down. One bar into “the arms of the Angels” and Erin is teary-eyed. Once they get to the pathetic looking animals she’s hiding her face in Ellas shirt sleeve while Ella can’t help but smile at her goofball.

Who watches too much TV?  
Ella doesn’t really struck me as a TV Watcher, so I’m going with Erin. It’s probably mostly HGTV and trashy reality TV that she would never admit to watching.

Who’s more affectionate?  
Erin’s more affectionate with her actions. She’s the grand gesture kind. Ella is more of a small touches, quick kisses, the absent minded fingers trailing up and down Erin’s arm.

Who takes longer showers?  
Ella. Erin’s always saying they are always late because it takes Ella 8 years to get ready

How do they make up a fight?  
They both are very mature and level headed. They get heated in the moment, both being passionate and stubborn people, but they know when to walk away, calm down and talk it out.

WhAts their favorite place to go together?  
The small park near their apartment. They like to walk Max over there and sit in the grass and watch him run around

Nightly routine?  
They get ready for bed and cuddle up under the covers. Ella reads for awhile, sitting up against the headboard. Erin lays with her head in Ellas lap and watches tv until both are tired enough to sleep

Who is the bigger cuddler?  
Both are straight up koala bears. They are both so cuddly that it disgusts the people in their lives

Who’s more overprotective?  
Erin’s more protective of Ellas emotions. Always aware and in tune with Ella feelings. Ella is more protective of Erin physically. Like jump-in-front-of-a-bullet type of shit. If a player fouls Erin she wants to fight them, but usually restrains herself because she knows better

Who makes pillow forts?  
Ella does with her nieces all the time. Erin thinks it’s a little silly, but gets roped into it for the sake of the kids

Who drives and who rides shotgun?  
With Erin’s driving record, Ella insists on driving when ever possible. Erin rides shotgun and sings along to the radio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't know of you're still taking prompts bud but if you are how about McMasar first time hearing about each other? Like not meeting but like Carm mentions Erin to Ella and Ella forms an opinion or Em mentions Ella the girl she went to college with etc Literally most of the Canadians knew Ella before Erin did lol"

"What even is going on in this photo?" Erin questioned her roommates MySpace photo.

Em leaned over and looked at the keepers laptop, she winced a little, “Unofficial Halloween,” Em was a little embarrassed by her not so appropriate cat costume.

“What are you even dressed as?” Erin questioned.

“Clearly a cat!” Em said pointing to the smudged mascara whiskers on her face.

“And why are you guys all holding a full grown man!”

Em laughed, “Because he was huge, but he was dressed as Tiny Tim, it was hilarious at the time,”

Erin scanned the photo, “What even is this girl on the end dressed as?”

“Have you ever even experienced a Halloween?” Em asked before answering, “that’s Ella, shes a tiger,” Em pointed to the tiger print onsie the girl on the end was wearing, “That’s not the first time ive seen her in that either,”

“Oh my God, that things skin tight,”

“She said it fit a bit better back in high school. I guess her high school mascot was a tiger and she’d wear it to football games,” Em shrugged like that was normal.

“You ladies out at Illinois are ridiculous,” Erin shook her head at the younger player.

“We just know how to have fun is all!” Em laughed.

“Hey, Em!” Ella gave her friend a hug, “How was camp?”

“Oh it was great! Glad to be back in good ol’ Chambana,” Zurrer laughed.

Zurrer had been at national team camp for Canada during the summer. A group of the girls were back in Urbana early for preseason training, and while it might not be the most responsible thing to do, they were meeting up at the Cowboy Monkey bar.

“What do you want to drink?” Ella asked, “First ones on me,”

“You know my usual,” Em winked.

The two were the first to arrive, and it was still pretty early in the evening. The bar was quiet save the soft Indie rock playing over the speakers.

Ella came back to their table with a rum and coke for herself and a Goose Island beer for Emily.

“So what have you done all summer?” Emily asked.

“You know, worked. Tried to get ready for preseason. I think they guy who works the desk at the ARC is getting sick of seeing me,” Ella laughed.

“As much as I love this town, I cant imagine living here year round,” Em sipped her beer.

“try growing up here too,” Ella laughed, “I mean at least I got some quality time in with the boyfriend before the season started. Enough about me though, tell me all about camp!”

“This camp I roomed with Erin McLeod. You might remember her, I think she was the goalkeeper at Penn State when you were a freshmen. Boy is she a riot. Never a dull moment with her as your roommate. She’s got the kind of humor where she teases you, but you know she’s just playing. She’s so quick witted, I wish you could met her!”

“Maybe one day,” Ella laughed, she knew that it was probably never going to happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can you write some fic where Erin does or says something that makes Ella feel sad and upset about it but in the end it all stays good?"

“dinner tonight is on me,” Ella reached in her purse to pull out her wallet.

Erin snatched the check before she could, “Nope, I’ve got it,”

Ella wasn’t sure how the whole dating women thing worked. With her ex boyfriend he paid for everything because he was the man and that was expected. But this was different, there was no patriarchy, no roles, they were equals. Yet, no matter how hard she tried, Erin never let her pay. Ever.

Erin got the check, and then they walked out to the car.

“Why don’t you ever let me pay?” Ella asked.

Erin shrugged, “I just know how hard it is to make ends meet on an NWSL salary alone, it’s my way of helping out,”

Erin started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. Ella felt herself getting upset, “What? Like you think I cant afford it or something?”

Erin felt the blood drain from her face. Shit. You’ve done it now.

“That’s not what I meant at all,” Erin tried to defend herself.

“Just because I don’t make as much money as you doesn’t mean I cant take care of myself or pay for a meal for the tow of us,” Ella was wiping tears away now. She wasn’t so sure why it upset her, but she was suddenly feeling like the 10 year old her who used to have friends drop her off a few blocks from home because she was embarrassed of where she lived.

Erin hadn’t realized that that was how it sounded, but now she got it.

“Ella, Im sorry. I didn’t mean it like that,”

“Then how did you mean it?” Ella tried to calm herself down.

They pulled into their apartment complex’s parking lot. She turned the car off and looked at Ella, “I like to take care of the people I care about. I like to help, I like to dote on people. Money spent on others is far more valuable than money spent on yourself. And I know you are independent and earn your own money. You’re damn good at what you do to earn it too. Im sorry if I made it seem like I look down on you or that I’m taking away your independence. What can I do to make it better?”

Ella wiped away the last tear, “I over reacted a little, and I’m sorry. I know you like to help. I like to take care of people I care about too. Id like to do that more for you.”

Erin took her hand, “Deal.”  
Ella kissed her, “I think we just had our first fight,”

Erin laughed, “I think so too,”

“Im sorry,” Ella said sincerely.

“Im sorry too. You can always talk to me about what you’re feeling. Promise me you will always tell me when you’re upset,”

“I promise,” Ella nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: "Ella/Erin, Person A is a surgical intern at a hospital and Person B is a paramedic and whenever they move a patient from the ambulance to the hospital, Person B kisses Person A’s cheek and says “Good luck” (Bonus if Person A does the same when Person B goes to rescue someone)"

Ella’s alarm went off. She groaned and shut it off. She rolled over to find that her girlfriend was already gone. That wasn’t an uncommon occurrence when you date a surgical intern. The hospital owns them.

Ella got out of bed and stretched. She went in the kitchen to find a plate with a muffin and a note.

“One of my attendings needed all the interns in right away. I left you a muffin. See you at work. Be safe. Love you – Erin”

Ella took a bite of the muffin before making herself some coffee. She watched the sun rise through the kitchen window of the apartment she shared with Erin as she ate her muffin.

She took a shower and put on her uniform before grabbing the lunch Erin had packed her the night before on her way out the door.

She got to the firehouse right on time and walked through the doors to find Carli waiting for her.

“Good morning Masar!”

“Good morning, Lloyd. How are you always so chipper in the morning?” Ella rubbed her eyes.

“Because, we get to save lives,” Carli winked.

Ella smiled and clocked in.

It wasn’t long before they got a call. Ella and Carli hopped in the ambulance and lit up the lights.

“Whats on deck?” Ella asked.

“Looks like football season’s begun. Early morning practice didn’t go so hot at the university it sounds like. 21-year-old male, apparent broken leg. I guess he got hit in the lower leg, the bone’s exposed. Doesn’t sound pretty.”

They arrived on the scene and rolled a stretcher onto the field.

“Tanner, I am so sorry,” A tall, linemen looking man was standing over a guy on the ground.

The coach was kneeling beside the player.

They evaluated him and prepared him for transport.

“Alright, sorry we have to strap you down, but we have to take all the precautions.” Ella said.

Carli had the power drill in her hands, “and now we are going to take off your facemask. I promise, I’ve done this before,” Carli started up the drill and pulled out the screws holding on the facemask.

They loaded him up in the ambulance.

“That’s a nasty break you got there, you seam pretty relaxed about it,” Ella said as she gave him some pain meds.

“Ma’m, it hurts like a bitch, but I’m not one to complain. Just as long as I don’t look at it Im gonna be fine,” He said through clenched teeth, “I know its bad, but do you think I’ll be able to play again? I just, Im not ready to give up football, ya know?”

Ella made eye contact with Carli in the review mirror, “Tanner, I don’t know. But the surgeons at Mercy are some of the best in the tri-state area. you’ll be in good hands,” Ella tried to reassure him.

“They pulled up to the receiving bay of the ER.

Erin was the one who opened the ambulance doors, “What do we have?”

“Male, 21, open left leg fracture,” Ella began briefing as they unloaded the patient, “Vitals stable, heart rates up, but who’s wouldn’t be alone in an ambulance with me,” She winked at Tanner and he laughed.

Erin rolled her eyes. Ella’s humor was part of what made her such a good paramedic; it kept the patients at ease.

“Alright, We’ve got it form here,” Erin said once they got him in a trauma room.

Ella kissed her cheek quick, “Good luck,”

“OHHH plot twist. Hot paramedic is dating hot doctor!” Tanner called out.

Ella just laughed as she went back out to the ambulance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Erin teaching Ella how to sign her name as Ella McLeod

Ella’s hand was beginning to cramp.

“Erin, we’ve got a problem,”

“What’s up?” Erin said from the kitchen.

“Look at this,” Ella held up the notebook she was holding. Erin walked over and took the notebook from her hand. She stared at it long and hard.

“Oh dear. We do have a problem. Did they not teach cursive in Urbana schools?”

Ella glared at her and snatched the notebook form her hands, “Yes they did. I just haven’t used it in awhile.”

Erin sat down next to her, “I’ll re-teach you”

Erin took the pen and notebook from Ella and wrote out McLeod in her best handwriting.

“The key is to remember to capitalize the L”

Ella tried her best to copy Erin’s signature.

“That looks better! But don’t forget to add your own flair, this is about owning it. Its your name now, prove it! “ Erin said as Ella rewrote it again.

“Ive never heard someone get so motivational while teaching someone to sign their name,” Ella laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ella and Erin's first time

The normal crew for the movie night was thinner than usual. Lori had gone to visit some family and Taryn was spending the night At her boyfriends so it was just Ella and the Canadians.  
Erin spent most of the movie drawing absent circles on Ellas arm. Ella was still uncomfortable with most PDA, but she cuddled into Erin's side, so she figured she was fine with it.  
Ella liked the way Erin's touch alone could make her feel safe. It had been awhile since she felt that for someone.  
When the movie came to an end, Ella was basically melted into Erin's side, her hand resting lightly on Erin's thigh.  
Carm would usually hang around after a movie, but she wasn't blind or stupid. She stood up, "alright, I'm going to go. I'll let you two enjoy having the apartment to yourselves tonight," Carm winked at them before she left. Erin chuckled.  
"Don't do anything i wouldn't do!" Came called before closing the door behind her.  
Erin was laughing, but when she looked down at Ella she noticed just how red her face was.  
"Why Are you blushing so hard?"  
"I'm not blushing," Ella could feel the heat in her cheeks and hoped it would go away.  
"Yes you are,"  
"It's nothing," Ella insisted.  
"Hey, you know you can talk to me,"Erin looked her in the eye.  
Ella sighed, "it's stupid. I'm just a little embarrassed by what Carm said, she implied,"  
The prices fell into place for Erin, "oh"  
"It's dumb. I know. It's just we don't do that kind of thing.... Yet"  
"I mean Carm was just joking," Erin rubbed her arm, "what exactly is it about it that bothered you?"  
Ella didn't make eye contact, "I guess it's just that people assume we do. Like it's somewhere we are supposed to be already. And I guess I feel bad that I'm not ready to."  
Erin cupped Ellas chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eye, "Ella, that doesn't bother me in the slightest. I'm 100% ok sigh going your speed. The physical stuff is secondary, it will come. For me the important thing is to make you as comfortable as possible with me before that day does come. I want you to be ready, not do it because you think I've been waiting too long,"  
Ella could feel herself tear up a bit, "thank you. I was just worried,"  
Erin kissed Ella softly, "there is no reason to be worried. What matters is you and me, nothing else,"

 

Erin walked Ella to her door. They stood by the door for a second, both calculating their next move.  
"Thanks for dinner tonight," Ella gave Erin a kiss.  
Erin leaned into it. They both could feel that the night was far from over.  
Ella placed her hand on Erin's chest, "wanna spend the night?"  
It wasn't uncommon for Erin to spend the night at Ellas or Ella at Erin's, but tonight there was something different in they way Ella asked.  
"I'd love to," Erin agreed.  
Ella unlocked the door as quietly as possible and they snuck in undetected by Ellas roommates. It almost made Ella feel like a teenager again.  
Ella closed the door to her room behind them.  
"Think we went unnoticed?" Erin asked as she snaked her arms around Ellas waist.  
"I sure hope so. Taryn would be very disappointed by the hour we were getting back at,"  
Erin smiled, "but the nights still young"  
Ella reached up on her toes and kissed Erin. If had been a long time since either women had felt this way about someone.  
Ella found herself getting pretty lost in the kiss. She had begun working on letting go in the moment.  
Conversely, Erin was hyper aware. She wanted to move slow, always taking care that Ella was 100% ok with everything they were doing.  
Ella closes her eyes and relaxed at Erin's touch as Erin redirected and began kissing Ellas neck.  
Before Ella even knew what was happening, they were laying on the bed together, sharing heated kisses.  
Erin rolled them over, on top of her, mindful to not let her whole weight rest on Ella.  
Erin tentatively slipped her hand under the flowy material of Ellas shirt, feeling her tight stomach, then sliding up to her breast.  
Without even thinking about it Ella began unbuttoning Erin's shirt. Erin shucked it off and then made quick work of Ellas shirt.  
This was officially as far as Ella ever let Erin get, so Erin treaded carefully.  
Erin laid kisses down her neck to her shoulder. The small moan that fell from Ellas lips surprised them both. It was an intoxicating sound, and Erin realized in that moment that she would do anything to hear it again and again.  
Ella was suddenly very aware of what she was doing. Her hands were gripping Erin's hips.  
She tried to let go again. She wanted this, she wanted it so bad. Not just for Erin, but herself as well. She had been so unbelievably sexually frustrated lately, evident by how easily she had gotten all worked up tonight. And she knew Erin was getting there as well.  
Ella tried to let go, but as Erin's hands began wondering south, Ella began to panic.  
Erin picked up on the change in Ellas demeanor. Erin stopped, "hey, are you ok?" Erin hovered over Ella.  
Ella let out a breath, "no"  
Erin moved off of her and to the side, "alright" she kissed her, "talk to me."  
Ella could feel herself getting emotional, "I just started panicking. I'm sorry,"  
Erin wrapped her arms around her and Ella buried her head in her chest.  
"Hey, there is no need to be sorry,"  
"I'm just frustrated with myself"  
"When you're ready, you'll be ready. You're just not ready yet. I'm sorry if I pressured you at all tonight,"  
"No, it wasn't that. I just couldn't get myself to relax. I'm sorry,"  
"It's ok. I'm happy with this," Erin gave her a squeeze, "when you're ready, so will I be, but I'm happy to wait."  
"Thank you for being so understanding,"  
Erin rubbed her back, "that's what I'm here for,"

 

Ella and Erin were working together in the kitchen in perfect harmony. Erin was making Ella her famous gluten-free pizza for lunch. It was a bit of a rest day tradition they had started.  
Carm had gone out with some of the girls to the big city, so they had the apartment to themselves. Ella liked it when it was just the two of them. She liked her alone time with Erin.  
"Alright, with that I think it's ready to go in the oven," Erin said as she sipped her hands on a towel. Ella popped the pizza in the oven and set the timer.  
Ella turned around to see Erin staring.  
"You know, it's rude to stare," Ella smirked.  
"I'm sorry," Erin said, pulling Ella in by her hips, "it's hard not to when my girlfriends so beautiful"  
Ella rolled her eyes, "I guess that's a good enough reason,"  
Erin kissed her. It started out as a casual kiss, but before she knew it Ella had her backed against the counter. Erin was a bit surprised that Ella was taking the lead, it was almost always the other way around.  
Erin, still kissing Ella, started walking them to the bedroom. Ella pulled away and Erin felt her heart drop.  
"Erin, the pizza," Ella smirked.  
"Oh shit," Erin turned off the oven, "it can wait"  
Ella nodded as Erin picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She set Ella down and did away with the cut off Ella was wearing.  
Ella pulled her in by her belt loops and kissed her as she pulled her down onto the bed.  
Before long they were skin on skin.  
And for the first time Ella was letting herself go.  
"Are you ready?" Erin asked between kisses.  
Ella nodded.  
"Are you sure?" Erin double checked.  
Ella answered by kissing her hard. 

Erin laid lazy kisses on Ellas shoulder blade.  
"Hey beautiful," Erin propped herself up on her elbow.  
Ella rolled over to face her, "hey"  
"What are you thinking about?" Erin traced gentle lines on Ellas arm.  
Ella kissed her sweetly, "just that I was dumb for being so nervous. And that I love you"  
"I love you too!" Erin kissed her.  
"Also, we still have that pizza, and I'm starving"  
Erin laughed before handing her her shorts, "let's go finish cooking"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Ella and Erin's first kiss

            Erin and Ella were walking down the street that their apartment complex was on. It was still early spring, so the morning air was cool. Max trotted alongside Erin in a little green sweater.

            They were walking close together, enjoying the occasional contact. Both had started developing feelings for the other, but fear kept them from discussing it. Ella was afraid of her newfound feelings for another women and what that meant for her, and Erin was afraid of the rejection involved in pursuing someone as unsure about her sexuality as Ella was. As a result, they walked side-by-side, living in a sexual and romantic tension that could be cut with a knife.

            But Erin was determined to take a leap of faith at this point. After talking with her best friend Carm, (who just so happened to be the same person Ella had confided in) she had decided to just go for it. The next time an opportunity came up she was going to make a move.

            They walked in silence, enjoying the early morning stillness. It was too early for many other people to be outside. They reached the park that they liked to take Max to and Erin let him off of his leash and then produced a tennis ball from her pocket. Both Ella and Erin threw the ball for Max as they talked idly of their plans for the day.

            “I have to say, I’m glade I met you,” Ella said.

            Erin turned towards Ella, “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Ella nodded, then a smirk spread across her face, “otherwise I’d never gotten to spend so much time with Max,”

            Erin feigned insult, “Oh, I see how it is. You just hang out with me for my dog,”

            Ella took a more serious tone, “But in all seriousness, I really am happy we have gotten to know each other. I really enjoy spending time with you,”

            Erin looked into Ella’s eyes and she could feel the energy. She knew this was one of those moments that you either seize or you end up kicking yourself for letting it slip by.

            She leaned in slightly and noticed Ella followed suit. She then leaned in within a couple inches of Ella’s lips, praying Ella would close the gap.

            Ella hesitated for a split second, and then she gently pressed her lips to Erin’s. For Ella it felt like this was what the last month had been leading up to; this was the culmination of a lot of soul searching and late night conversations with Carm. And it was worth all of the struggle the last month had brought.

            When they pulled apart Ella smiled shyly, “Good to know you enjoy spending time with me too,”

            Erin let out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding; “Good to know you’ve enjoyed spending time with me as much as I have with you,”

            Ella took the ball from Max and threw it for him before pressing a quick kiss to Erin’s cheek, “The dogs just a nice bonus,”

           


	15. Tattoo Discovery Version 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heres the deal. I got this idea from an anon that a fellow tumblr-er received a good while back about what Ella must have thought when she first saw Erin’s infamous maple leaf tattoo. I played around with the idea for a bit and came up with two different versions, I liked both equally so I wrote two separate one shots for it! So here’s the first one

Erin stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel tight around her waist. She ventured out into her bedroom, which felt more like their bedroom these days.

            Ella was standing in front of Erin’s full-length mirror putting in her earrings. The two were preparing for an afternoon in the big city.

            Erin gathered up her cloths as Ella started applying her makeup in the mirror. Ella blushed when she realized that it gave her a view of her scantily clad girlfriend.

            Ella blushed even harder when Erin bent over to put on her pants and her towel fell away, putting her in a very compromising situation. Just before Ella looked away she noticed something on the keepers rear end. Her blush turned into a smirk.

            “Is that what I think it is?” Ella spun around.

            Erin horridly pulled up her pants, “were you watching me get dressed?”

            “Please tell me I imagined the maple leaf tattooed on your ass,” Ella was grinning ear to ear. Erin was usually so cool, calm and collected it was rare that Ella got to see her embarrassed. Erin’s cheeks were bright read and she looked mortified.

            “Oh my God it IS a maple leaf!” Ella gushed, “Let me see!”

            Erin huffed and lowered her jeans reveling the red maple leaf on her right butt cheek.

            “Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Ella asked.

            “This isn’t exactly how I wanted my girlfriend to see me so exposed for the first time,” Erin said over her shoulder.

            “There has got to be a good story behind this one,”

            Erin pulled up her pants and shrugged on a flannel. She began buttoning it up as she spoke, “After we came in second in the U-19 World Cup I was just so hyped. I wanted to do something to remember it by, but I didn’t want it in a visible place,”

            Ella placed her hands on Erin’s chest and kissed her, “I love it,”

            “Yeah? Because I usually try to avid showing it to people. It’s possibly the worst tattoo I’ve ever gotten,”

            “I love it because it’s a part of you. It’s like a glimpse of the Erin McLeod that wore a red and white Mohawk and ran around waving a flag like a dork,”

            “I was, and still am, very proud to be a Canadian,” Erin said smugly.

            Ella kissed her, “Well, lets get going Miss Canada, we have a city to explore,”

 


	16. Tattoo Discovery Version 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is version #2. Let me know in the comments which one you liked better!

It was preseason and girls finally had a night off. They all agreed that one of the quickest and easiest ways to bond was to get drunk. There was good food and maybe a little too much wine and beer shared among the women. They laughed as they talked about their experiences and funny moments from their past. As the night went on the women began retiring to their bedrooms, one by one, until it was just Erin and Ella talking and laughing in hushed tones in the living room.

            Erin popped the top of another Carona, Ella watched her closely as she sat back down.

            “So, I’ve told you about my tattoos, what else do you have?” she asked gesturing to Erin’s half sleeve.

            “Ive got a couple. I have a line from a story on my ribs,” She took a swig from the beer in her hand, “Want to see one I pretty much never let anyone see?” Erin had a smirk on her face.           

            Ella nodded and sipped her rum and coke.

            “Ok,” Erin set her beer down and stood up, “You have to promise you wont tell anyone about it,”

            “Promise,” Ella reassured her.

            “Ella wasn’t sure why, but the butterflies erupted in her stomach as Erin pulled down the waist band of her jeans.

            Ella had to muffle a laugh once the tattoo was in plain sight in it’s full glory.

            “Is that a-“ Ella began to say.

            Erin cut her off, “Yes, Yes it is a maple leaf,” Erin pulled her pants back up.

            Both women were blushing as they at next to each other, “Surely there is a story to go with that beautiful piece of work,” Ella snickered from behind her drink.

            Erin nodded and took a drink in hopes the alcohol would dull the nerves, “It was my first tattoo, if you can believe that. I got it right after the U-19 world cup,”

            “You were just so dang proud to be Canadian,” Ella laughed.

            “Still am!” Erin corrected and puffed out her chest.

            “I had forgotten about that slight fault of yours,” Ella smirked.

            “Hey, its not my fault I was born in a better country than you,” Erin sat back.

            “What ever you say, McLeod, what ever you say,” Ella chuckled. She had a feeling that this friend ship was going to be something special.


End file.
